


Heated touch

by Envyskitty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Nudity, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Iroh finds a customer interested in his fire.
Relationships: Iroh (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	Heated touch

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not Beta'd all errors are my own.  
> I only own Jasmine all other stuff belongs to the creators of ATLA.   
> This is for day two of Kinktober- prompt (temperature play), yes I'm way behind.

Jasmine sat in the tea shop fidgeting as she watched the owner make the perfect tea she had ever tasted. She was unable to bend and found it fascinating watching others at work. As she watched him use the fire, manipulating it to the desired temperature she let out a sigh unconsciously. Jasmine felt her cheeks heat as the older man turned her eyes from the teapot and on to her. His eyes seemed to hold an unknown twinkle before they turned back to the task at hand. Lost in her thoughts wondering how the fire would feel against her skin, Jasmine was clueless to the tea shop closing. 

“Those must be some interesting thoughts you find yourself lost in,” Iroh spoke startling the girl into spilling her cold tea. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jasmine cried as she frantically tried wiping up the tea with a napkin and then her sleeve. 

Iroh let out a chuckle, shooing the young woman away and cleaning up the mess with a rag from behind the counter. “It is alright, my own fault for startling a beautiful lady.”

Jasmine was at a loss of what to say, her mind going blank as the handsome man complimented her. Looking around the shop she blushed with embarrassment as she hurried from her spot. Before Iroh could stop her she was fleeing from the empty tea shop. He smiled after the strange woman knowing she would be back tomorrow as she always was. 

~~~

She’d thought about staying away after she made a fool of herself yesterday, but Jasmine couldn’t stand to miss seeing the firebender at work. The shop was particularly busy today forcing her to sit at a table near the front door; instead of at the counter where she could watch him work. Realizing it was for the best she put in her order with the waiter before taking out her paper and pencil. Letting her mind drift she began her sketch.

“That’s a great likeness,” Iroh’s voice came from over her shoulder. 

This time Iroh had picked up her cup before speaking to the woman not wanting to ruin her art as her hands flew around wildly. He watched with amused eyes as the woman jumped as he predicted. A few brown strands came loose from her qitou. He had admired that she didn’t wear the traditional makeup like the other females in the upper ring and though she wore the hair style she didn’t decorate it with the usual adornments. It all made her stand out in a simple way showing off her natural beauty. 

Jasmine finally registered the older man’s words as she straightened up. “Oh, I, I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself,” she muttered mortified at being caught drawing Iroh by the man himself. 

It was a simple portrait of him pouring tea, his face relaxed and at ease. She had actually started it weeks ago when she was forced to sit at a table. Today she’d put the finishing touches on it. Without thinking she pulled out the paper from her book and handed it to the shop owner. 

“I can’t take such a beautiful drawing from you for free. Is there anything I can interest you in return for it?” Iroh asked the twinkle back in his eye. 

Jasmine’s brain shut off on her, her mouth working on it’s own. “Will you use your fire on me?”

Iroh internalized his amused chuckle. He had seen the way the girl watched him firebend. It had been a long time since he had a partner who wanted to feel the heat of his flames against their skin. The thought of doing it on this young woman aroused him greatly. 

“Tonight you will go home and bathe yourself removing your body hair. Tomorrow night you will come back and after the shop has closed I will grant your price. It will be my pleasure for such a lovely portrait,” Iroh instructed, taking the portrait and walking away before the woman could come to her senses. 

Jasmine stared after the older man, shock evident on her face. She thought for sure when she blurted out her desire without thinking that he would laugh at her. Finishing her tea she slowly packed up a thrill going through her at the thought of what was to come.   
~~~

The next day Jasmine tried to keep her focus on her art gallery. It was a popular destination in the upper ring, people coming from all over to see the works of famous artists in the Earth kingdom and beyond. When the war ended Jasmine had made it a point to explore the world for a year collecting great works. As well as making connections with people from all the nations both benders and non benders alike. She took it all back to the gallery she had during the war, turning it into something better. 

She’d been to the tea shop Iroh worked at before the war. His own shop though was even better. Especially now as she could watch him use his firebending. Before he hid it as his nephew Fire Lord Zuko and him were in hiding. No one cared he was a fire bender and his tea shop stayed just as popular if not more so. After all he had taken back the city from the fire nation. 

Her mind kept straying to the man and she had to pause several times to remember details of art people asked about. Thankfully the day went by quickly and soon the sun was sinking. Closing up the gallery she made her way to the teashop. Leaving behind her bag she walked steadily, her hands clasped behind her back. It was later than she usually came as she stopped to help a tipped over cabbage cart. There were few people left, leaving her to easily take a spot at the counter.

“I was worried you wouldn’t show,” Iroh commented with a small chuckle as he poured her usual order.

"I couldn’t stop thinking of coming,” Jasmine answered without thinking. 

Her cheeks heated as she realized the implications of her words. Turning her eyes to the counter she sipped her tea not able to meet the man’s eyes. For her words she only received a hearty laugh from Iroh as he moved to brew more tea from a couple that had just put in an order. Jasmine rested her head in her hands wondering if she could embarrass herself anymore.

~~~

“If you’re comfortable with it we’ll go to my house?” Iroh told the young woman as he closed up the shop. 

“That’s fine,” Jasmine replied, nerves filling her as she began following him through the streets of Ba Sing Se. 

She watched as familiar shops and houses passed her by. They passed her gallery, making their way into the housing area. It was a nice spring night, the moon full, in the inky blackness of the sky, stars shimmered brightly. As they passed her house Jasmine tried not to show recognition, not yet wanting to give away where she lived. It was only a street further that they reached a large house. 

“I used to have one of the lovely apartments in the area before the end of the war. When I came back I was able to buy my own tea shop and this house. It had been a long time since I had such a place. I enjoy the Earth kingdom and all its finary, mixed with simplicity,” Iroh stated as he opened the door to his house. 

It was decorated beautifully in a mixture of fire and earth tones. Blending the cultures as one in the decor. Jasmine was surprised to see several works of art she had displayed in her gallery now displayed on his walls. Noticing what drew her soft brown eyes, Iroh gave a chuckle. 

“Ah, yes. Unfortunately every time I went to your gallery for a purchase you had the day off. I enjoy art, and couldn’t take the chance these masterpieces would be sold to someone else,” Iroh explained as he continued to lead her around. 

He took her down a hall and into a room to the right. It was dark for a moment before he used his fire bending skillfully to light the candles around the room. In the center of the room was an area laid out for her to lay down. Iroh gestured for her to remove her clothes. He made no move to hide his smile or gaze as he looked over the beautiful woman disrobing in front of him. Seeing her shyness he motioned for her to follow him to the area. 

“Please lay down and I will begin. I’ll start on a small area of your arm, to see if it is something you are comfortable with. If you are we will proceed further. If at any time you feel it is too much or you need to stop you need only to say lotus,” Iroh instructed as he kneeled by the area. 

“Understood,” Jasmine replied simply as she laid down. 

Releasing a deep breath she removed her hands from her breasts relaxing enough to feel the fabric beneath her. Turning her head she watched as Iroh dipped a small brush into a pot. Gently he brushed the cool liquid along her skin before setting it back in the pot. Her eyes lit up as she watched the fire appear in Iroh’s hand. Swiftly he lit the trail of liquid along her skin while his free hand came behind snuffing out the heat. 

Jasmine found it hard to describe the exhilarating sensation. It was just hot enough to alight her sense of touch but not burn her. The slight sense of danger was thrilling. With her eyes shining in wonder Jasmine motioned for Iroh to continue. The mix of temperatures and soft touch of the brush followed by his rough hands had her reacting in ways she hadn’t felt in years. 

Iroh watched her eyes close as she absorbed the sensations completely. Her nipples had peaked at the initial touch. As the process went on he noticed her legs begin to part slightly. Her womanhood was apparent with arousal. His hands drifted to her inner thighs lighting a fire and putting it out in turn. He watched her lips part in a breathless sigh. Unsure of how far he could take this experience he sat back, his eyes grazing over her as she came down from the sensations.   
Jasmine opened her eyes feeling slightly dazed as she looked around the candle lit room before her eyes settled on Iroh. Feeling too embarrassed to ask him to continue she sat up slowly curling in on herself. Not sure what to say she sat there gazing at his robes. 

“Would you like some tea?” Iroh asked as he stood up reaching his hand out to her. 

With a small smile Jasmine accepted his hand, letting him pull her from the floor. Walking over she grabbed her clothes putting them on once more before following him out of the room. She watched as he swept his hand back summoning the fire from the candles to his hand before dispersing it. Leaving the room in darkness. Iroh then led her to his kitchen where he brewed a pot of his special jasmine tea. 

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of knowing your name,” Iroh said after taking a sip of his tea. 

“It’s Jasmine,” she answered with a blush before sipping at her tea. 

She knew she wanted to know more of this man. What she already knew of him made him fascinating to her but still she wanted to know more. She couldn’t find the words to express how she felt with him as he lit her on fire. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I would like to do this again, if it pleases you? I find I treasure your company,” Iroh spoke as he stood across from her, his eyes taking in her simple beauty. 

“I would like that very much,” Jasmine answered. 

With that the air seemed to relax around them as they began talking of how he used his fire bending and other things he had learned from the four nations to make the perfect cup of tea.


End file.
